


the scientist

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (coldplay), Angst, M/M, song fanfiction, the scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: their relationship is falling apart, and so are they





	the scientist

**Author's Note:**

> hey my name is sammy and my bitch ass deleted two hours worth of work so enjoy a shit remake of it
> 
> based off of the scientist, by coldplay
> 
> i had the lyrics in between the paragraphs it corresponded to but this fucking website screwed it up like what the hell you're supposed to put _before whatever you're italicizing and _after like who has time for that can you see my anger because im p i s s e d__
> 
> __so have a very unsatisfactory work of mine, and hopefully you'll listen to the song while reading this so i can hopefully make up for at least a little bit of this_ _

he slides into the seat just as percy's leaving, a rushed apology leaving his lips. percy just smiles sadly and tells him it's okay.  
~  
percy's already lying in bed when will comes home, and he's about to go to sleep when he sees the damn marks on his pillow. sighing quietly, he pulls percy into his arms and tells him things he doesn't believe.   
~  
their fingers are intertwined and percy's smiling even though will hasn't told any jokes. they're underneath the stars, and the deeper into the night they delve, the more percy spills until will's got an armful of secrets. it's a mess of questions and insecurities, and all will wants is for things to go back to how they were, when the sun shone bright every morning and they knew what happiness was  
~  
they've been through this before, and they're going through it again. percy's crying and blaming will for putting work above him, and even though his heart breaks as he says it, he tells percy that he's being selfish and how children and adult's lives rest in his hands.

percy sleeps on the couch that night.  
~  
will goes to work the next morning and doesn't come home that night. percy sleeps alone in a bed made for two, while will lies awake on his sisters couch, wishing someone was there to keep him warm.   
~  
percy remembers the will he used to know, filled with wonder and love that caught his eye in a way that no one had since luke. there were so many layers to the man, but percy never backed down from a challenge. somewhere along the line, he fell in love.

he wonders where it all started to fall apart.  
~   
percy catches a fever somehow, and he's forced to go to the hospital. they don't speak as will takes his vitals, and percy's heart breaks again as will dismisses him as if he was any other patient. he misses will's longing gaze as he leaves to go back to their home.  
~  
he falls asleep in a coffee shop, and he dreams of percy. percy coming up to him and playing with will's earlobes like he used to, smiling before kissing him softly. they lock eyes, and he whispers, "i love you,", before he gets shaken awake. 

somehow, they've ended up at the same place and will's eyes catch on his lover, on the other side of the room. percy doesn't notice him, but he's a mess, and the look on his face will haunt will for the rest of his days.

he can't help himself, and he walks over to the lost boy, and when he takes percy's hand, he knows he's made the right decision.  
~  
the tension begins to grow again when will leaves at two in the morning, and percy's left alone after a nightmare he refuses to tell anyone about. they're reverting back to their old ways, and will feels himself falling into the same hole of desperation.   
~   
will is forced to make the decision he always knew it would come down to  
work, or love

he hates to have to give up one, but he knows neither will thrive if together.   
~   
the doors shut behind will and his heart is heavy, wishing he could turn back and change his mind but it's too late. he knows in the long run it's the right thing to choose, but that doesn't mean it wont hurt.

but, like a cancer patient of his once said, life is fleeting, and spending it in pain just isn't worth the struggle.  
~   
he opens the door to their cheap apartment, and as always, percy is waiting for him. this time, he's drinking a cup of coffee, eyes calm and almost teasing as they turn on will. the blonde smiles, and percy does too, and he knows things will be alright.  
~   
just like they used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> so again, i deleted my two hours worth of work but i rewrote it almost directly afterwords so at least the plotline is still kinda the same? 
> 
> ditto
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> as always, it would be awesome if you could drop a prompt on any one social media platform, whether it be the comments of this story, my inbox, tumblr, instagram, or wattpad. 
> 
> tumblr: https://florallysweet.tumblr.com/  
> tumblr: florallysweet  
> instagram:jercy.trash  
> wattpad:emelyn517
> 
> thanks again, and i love you all :))


End file.
